小早川 悟
小早川　悟 (Kobayakawa Satoru) is a member of Rolling Guy, Downhill Guy, and Racing Guy, and also appears as a Wanderer. He is the older brother of 小早川　哲. He appears in 9 of the 10 games in the series, and he is also one of the 3 rivals to make 2 separate appearances in Racing Battle: C1GP, which makes him one of the 3 rivals to have 10 appearances in the series. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 1/141 Team: Rolling Guy (Leader) Street Name: ローリング野郎１号 (Rōringu Yarō Ichi-Gō, Rolling Bastard #1) Car: TYPE-AE86L Main Color: 15/15/15 Sub Color: 193/0/0 Profile: 主にサーキットを攻めている その走りの過激さは首都高というステージでも不変だ Translation: Mainly attacks circuit Runs with the same extremeness on the shutokō stage Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 1/372 Team: Rolling Guy (Leader) Street Name: ☆ローリング野郎１号 (☆''Rōringu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Rolling Bastard #1) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-AE86L3 Main Color: 175/1/10 Sub Color: 35/35/35 Profile: メンバーを全員倒すと環状線内回りに現れるらしい。 公道は弟に任せ、主にサーキットを攻めている。 リーダーとして、たまに走ることもあが、その走りの 過激さは首都高というステージでも不変だ。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō inner loop when all members are defeated. Leaves street racing to his little brother, and mainly attacks circuit. As the leader, he does occasionally run, but he runs with the same extremeness on the shutokō stage. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 1/400 Team: Rolling Guy (Leader) Street Name: ☆ローリング野郎１号 (☆''Rōringu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Rolling Bastard #1) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-AE86L3 Main Color: 175/1/10 Sub Color: 35/35/35 Profile: 最近は公道よりもサーキットを走り込んでいる。 たまに 首都高を走ることもあるが、チームのことについては弟 の小早川哲に任せている。 サーキット仕込みの荒々しい ドライビングは、首都高でも不変だ。 サーキットでの高速走行用にチューンしたマシンなので 環状線のタイトなブラインドコーナーに苦戦ぎみだが、 巧みなドライビングテクニックでカバーしている。 素速いアクセルワークからのドリフト走行が得意。 Translation: Has recently been racing circuit more than public roads. Occasionally runs on the shutokō, but leaves team operations to his younger brother, Kobayakawa Tetsu. His wild driving from circuit preparation is unchanged on the shutokō. Because the car is tuned for high speed driving on the circuit, it struggles with the tight blind corners of the Kanjō loop, but he covers for it with skillful driving technique. He is good at handling drift driving from quick accel work. Kaidō Battle (PS2, 2003) Rival 168/199 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) (Leader) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎１号 (Daunhiru Yarō Ichi-Gō, Downhill Bastard #1) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota Levin 3door AE86 Main Color: 160/160/145 Sub Color: 15/15/15 Profile: フリーター貧乏暮らしの為、 マシンをチューニング できずに悩んでいる。 非力なマシンで勝利を納めるには、 どうしてもブロッキング等の悪質な手段が必要であり 、 そんな自分に自己嫌悪。 Translation: Because he's a poor part time jobber, he is troubled by not being able to tune his car. To be able to win with an underpowered car, it's necessary to use malicious means, such as blocking, and he hates himself for it. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 271/309 (Overall Rival 271/599) Team: Wanderer Street Name: ローリング　マスター (Rōringu Masutā, Rolling Master) Course: C1 Outer Loop Car: Toyota Corolla Levin 3door GT Apex AE86L Body Color: 175/1/10 Rollcage Color: 35/35/35 Career: 8 Years Job: Pro Racer Motto: 群れてちゃ見えないモノがある (There are things that cannot be seen) Profile: 先代《ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ》のリーダーだっ たが、次代を弟に譲った。 「チームに少しも未練 はない」と言ってはいるが、《ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　 ＧＵＹ》の車を見かけると稽古をつけてあげる気 持ちでバトルを仕掛けてくる。 髙速サーキット用にチューンしたスペシャルマシ ンなので環状線のタイトなブラインドコーナーに 苦戦ぎみだが、巧みなドライビングテクニックで カバーしている。素速いアクセルワークからのド リフト走行が得意。 Translation: He was the previous generation leader of Rolling Guy, but he handed the next generation to his younger brother. He says "I have no attachment to the team," but when he sees a Rolling Guy car, he will challenge it to a practice battle. Because it is a special machine tuned for high speed circuits, it struggles with the tight blind corners of the Kanjō loop, but he covers for it with skillful driving technique. He is good at handling drift driving from quick accel work. Kaidō Battle 2: Chain Reaction (PS2, 2004) Rival 218/358 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) (Leader) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎１号 (Daunhiru Yarō Ichi-Gō, Downhill Bastard #1) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota Levin 3door AE86 Main Color: 143/143/143 Sub Color: 0/0/0 Profile: 非力なマシンで騰利を収めるには、ブロッキング等の卑 怯な手を使わないと騰てないよ・・と嘆いていたのは昔 の話。最近はドリフトというものに常に前向きに捉え、 日夜練習走行の毎日である。峠制覇を成し遂げたら、次 は首都高だと、部屋には環状線の写真が貼られている。 Translation: In order to win with an under powered car, if you don't use underhanded methods, you won't gain... is what he lamented a long time ago. Lately, he looks forward to drifting, and practices all day and night every day. Once he has conquered tōge racing, next is the shutokō, and he has a picture of the kanjō in his room. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) First Appearance Field 1, Rank C Rival 1/22 (Overall Rival 1/305) Team: Racing Guy (Leader) Street Name: ☆レーシング野郎１号 (☆''Rēshingu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Racing Bastard #1) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Toyota Corolla Levin GT Apex Main Color: 22/22/22 Sub Color: 90/90/90 Career: 8 years Job: Pro Racer Motto: 鶏口となるも牛後となるなかれ (Better to be the mouth of a chicken than the rear of a cow) Profile: 【ＲＡＣＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ】のリーダー。 一度は自身の夢のためにチーム を離れたが、チームが彼を追いかけて走りの場をサーキットに移した。 髙速サーキット用にチューンしたスペシャルマシンと巧みなドライビン グテクニックを持ち、本来ならもっと上のランクにいてもおかしくない 選手である。 素速いアクセルワークからのドリフト走行が得意。 Translation: Leader of Racing Guy. Once he left the team to chase his own dreams, but the team chased him and transferred to running at the circuit. With a machine tuned for high speed circuits and his skillful driving technique, he's a player who is unsurprisingly at a higher rank than normal. He is good at handling drift driving from quick accel work. Second Appearance Field 1, Rank B Rival 20/23 (Overall Rival 87/305) Team: Wanderer Street Name: ◎レーシング野郎１号 (◎''Rēshingu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ◎Racing Bastard #1) Motto: 群れてちゃ見えないモノがある (There are things that cannot be seen) Profile: 【ＲＡＣＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ】の元リーダー。あるドライバーに完敗したこ とで、リベンジを誓う。スペシャルマシンとドライビングテクニックに 更なる磨きをかけ、以前より数段レベルアップしているとの噂もあるが 果たして？素速いアクセルワークからのドリフト走行が得意。 Translation: Previous leader of Racing Guy. He was completely defeated by a certain driver, and he swears revenge. There are also rumors that the special machine and driving technique have been further refined, and he's leveled up several stages from before. He is good at handling drift driving from quick accel work. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 123/200 Team: Wanderer Street Name: ローリングマスター (Rōringu Masutā, Rolling Master) Area: Ginza Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-Apex 3door AE86 Main Color: 230/10/10 Sub Color: 175/1/10 Headlight Color: 100/100/255 Neon Color: 110/110/128 Wheel Spoke+Rim Color: 201/163/61 Level: 24 Gender: Male Age: 26 Job: Pro Racer Profile: 先代の《ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ》のリーダーを勤めて いたが、思うところあって脱退。次代を弟に譲った。 かつての仲間たちに未練はないと言っているが、コース で会うと嬉しそうなところを見ると、やはり気にはして いるのだろう。どのメンバーにも平等に接している。 世界的にも期待されている若き天才ドライバーで、彼の ためにＦ１のシートを用意しているワークスすら存在す る。マシンは旧型だが、巧みなドライビングテクニック と素速いアクセルワークからのドリフト走行を使って、 首都高でも屈指の勝率を誇っている。 Translation: Worked as the previous generation leader of Rolling Guy, but he decided to withdraw. He handed the next generation to his younger brother. He told his former team members that he has no regrets, but when you see how happy he is to meet them on the course, you can tell that he's probably still interested in the team after all. He treats all of the members equally. A young genius driver who is expected to go around the world, he is even preparing his own F1 sheet. His machine is old, but by using skillful driving and drifting from quick accel work, he boasts one of the best win records on the shutokō. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 315/399 Team: Wanderer (Midnight) Street Name: ローリングマスター (Rōringu Masutā, Rolling Master) Course: C1 Car: Custom Rolling Master 86LCuRM Main Color: 1, 0, 0 (Solid) Sub Color: 0, 255, 143 Job: Pro Racer Rumor: ローリング野郎１号のカスタムカーに乗っていると 姿を見せるらしい。(Seems to appear when you are driving Rolling Bastard #1's custom car.) Profile: 元・ＲＯＬＬＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹのリーダー。弟のローリン グ野郎１号にその座を譲って脱退した。ＡＥ８６の走り に関しては首都高の誰よりも詳しく，ハイパワーマシン とも互角に渡り合うことができる。一時はかつての仲間 たちの目を避けるように走っていたが、最近では陰なが らサポートしているらしい。マシンはドリフトを前提に したチューニングで、ギアは低中速域を重視。 得意のア クセルドリフトで、首都高でも屈指の勝率を誇る。 Translation: Former leader of Rolling Guy. Handed the team over to his younger brother, Rolling Bastard #1, and left. Knows more about running an AE86 than anyone else on the shutokō, and can even match against high powered machines. At one time he was avoiding his former teammates while racing, but lately he seems to support them from the dark. His machine is tuned to focus on drifting, and is geared to emphasize the low and medium speed range. He is good at accel drifting, and boasts one of the best win rates on the shutokō. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 小早川　哲 - 三宅　晴彦 - 山田　寅吉 - 佐藤　みゆき